


A Bunch of Cautionary Tales [The Heathers VS. The Plastics AU]

by orphan_account



Series: Heathers V.S. Mean Girls [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Join Veronica Sawyer and the rest of the cast as they go through further adventures involving Veronica's brand new Youtube channel and more!





	1. Greetings and Salutations!

-This idea was suggested by a lovely reader on Archive of Our Own, so if you're reading this, thanks for the inspiration for me to write this!

-Technically speaking, this is a sequel of sorts composed of random one-shots about the cast's daily life after the events of the first book. It's gonna contain bits and pieces of concepts and ideas that didn't make it into the final book. 

-If you'd like, you could request things to be written. (As long as it's not smut or anything. I don't do those)

-This will be written whenever I feel like it, so updates will be a bit sporadic.


	2. Veronica and JD Play Undertale

"Hello my beloved viewers!" Veronica said to the camera. "Today we are going to be playing a game that was released back in 2015 and I didn't pay too much attention to it until now."

"That's because you were too busy watching _Love Live_ and _Madoka Magica _to care" JD said as he sat down beside her.

"Irrelevant." Veronica glared at him. "Anyway, we'll be playing the indie RPG Undertale, which has already been played by several other people but we'll do our own twist on it anyway, so let's start!"

The 2 were in Veronica's room recording for her channel's content. Veronica had everything ready, she had downloaded the game, set up the screen recorder and the cameras to record their reactions, and of course, the mike. 

"Can I pick the name?" JD said.

Veronica shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

JD scooted over and typed something on the keyboard.

_Slushy. Is this name correct?_

Veronica simply stared at the screen. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You did agree to me picking out the name Ronnie." JD chuckled.

"Okay, fine." Veronica groaned. 

***couple minutes later***

"JD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM?!"

"HE WAS ANNOYING! I ENCOUNTERED HIM FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME ALREADY!"

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THE PACIFIST ROUTE!"

"THAT TAKES TOO LONG!"

Veronica threw a pillow at him. "THEY DESERVED BETTER YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!"

JD tried blocking the pillow, but failed. "Geez Ronnie, it was just a game."

Veronica paused for a bit, then turned off all the recording equipment. "Remind me to never do let's plays with you ever again."

"Let's just play Mario Kart then." JD suggested.

"Fine." Veronica groaned. "But if you use the blue shell one more time-"

"I make no promises." JD smirked as he went downstairs to retrieve Veronica's Nintendo Switch.

Veronica cleaned up her room a bit, then grabbed her diary for a quick entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Never let JD play RPGs. He just kills everything he encounters. So much for a pacifist run._


	3. Heather Makes An Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This takes place before Veronica rejoins the Heathers.

It was a normal day at Westerburg High. Everyone was doing absolutely fine. Everyone except Heather Duke. She promised herself that she would stop and see a doctor, but she still didn't do anything and still had bulimia.

On her way to the girls' bathroom however, she heard someone singing from inside.

_"POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!  
"I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys!"  
"Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!"  
"I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair!"  
"Everything that really counts to be..."  
__"POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!"_  
_"You'll hang with the right cohorts! You'll be good at sports!"_  
_ "Know the slang you've got to know!"_  
_ "So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

Inside, Heather Mac was singing in front of the mirror while holding a brush as if it was a mike. Keeping out of her sight, Duke grabbed her phone to take a video of her singing.

"Heather? What on earth is taking you so long?"

The voice startled both Mac and Duke. It was none other than Heather Chandler, but since she calls them both by their first name, it's sometimes hard to tell who she was talking to.

Duke immediately made a shushing sound while Mcnamara spun around to find Chandler and Duke behind her.

"Heather? Heather? What are you guys doing here?" Mac asked, nervousness evident in her voice.

"I was looking for Duke, but I thought I heard someone singing." Chandler said. "And for some reason Duke was here by the entrance. Care to explain why?"

"Ohmygosh. You didn't record that did you?" Mcnamara said to Duke.

"Well-"

"You did..." Mac started hyperventilating. "Look Heather, I'm sorry for taking too long! Just please don't let anyone else see that, or-"

"Relax, Heather." Chandler said. "Geez, You look like you've seen a ghost."

Mac calmed down a bit. "Sorry, Heather." 

Chandler glared at Duke. "You shouldn't just record someone without their permission you know."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Duke said. "But you have to admit Heather, you have a good voice! We've known each other since kindergarten and you've never shown us! Heck, you could have joined choir or theater!"

"Forget choir or theater," Chandler said. "You can make your own Youtube Channel and post covers! You might even be famous someday! We could do a collab!"

"I might consider it." Mac said, stepping out of the bathroom. "We better get back before Ms. Fleming looks for us again."

"Can't we just skip?" Duke asked. "I don't feel like going to class."

"You never feel like going to class Heather, what's so different about now?" Chandler scoffed.

"If Veronica were here, there wouldn't be a problem." Duke sighed. "She'd just forge a note and we'd be out of class in no time."

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast Heather?" Chandler asked in a mocking manner. "Veronica isn't a Heather anymore. Not after she tried to _kill me_."

"She said it was an accident." Mac said, slightly confused.

Chandler gave her an incredulous look. "Who on earth accidentally serves someone a cup of drain cleaner? Not to mention she puked on me the night before. I'll never forgive her for that. Besides, she's a nobody now, no one at Westerburg would even _look_ at her."

After that, the trio went their separate ways. On Chandler's way back to class, she spotted 2 of the Plastics talking to Ms. Fleming in front of the classroom.

"You 2 are late for class." Ms. Fleming crossed her arms.

"We're so very sorry! It's just that, we don't really know our way around Westerburg and we kinda got a little lost." One of them said. It was a petite brunette, and the only thing Chandler could remember was that her last name was Wieners. Poor unfortunate soul.

"Where is your hall pass? I don't see one." The teacher asked.

"We needed a hall pass?" Their leader, the blonde bitch Regina, said. "No one told us that."

"I'm giving you two an excuse since you're new, but this better not happen again." Ms. Fleming said. Chandler saw Regina smirk at Gretchen before they went inside.

This infuriated Chandler. How the hell were they able to get by without a hall pass? She had been studying at Westerburg since she was kindergarten, and every time she was caught skipping gym by a teacher, she was immediately sent to detention, excuse or not.

"Heather? You're 10 minutes late for class. Week's detention." Ms. Fleming said dismissively compared to how Regina and Wieners were treated. Heather couldn't help but stare at her in shock. What kind of teacher gives a student a week of detention just for being late?

Grumbling, she went inside her own classroom. It just wasn't fair. All the adults at Westerburg made way for the exchange students just because they were new. They're probably just doing that because they don't want the "precious" reputation of the school get ruined. Not that Chandler cared about the reputation of the school; she only cared about her own. Everyone here at Westerburg wanted her as either a friend or fuck, and she was only 17. 

Until Regina and the Powerpuff Girls showed up that is. All the attention went to the Barbie doll wannabe just because she was an exchange student. Pathetic.

She had to fix this, but she didn't know how exactly.

Looking up, she saw a flash of blue in the front row. Peering over, she saw that it was none other than Veronica Sawyer, who was wearing a bright blue hair barrette and a dark blue jacket. 

_She still has the habit of wearing something blue everyday, huh. _She thought.

Like always, instead of listening to Ms. Fleming talk about politics, she was writing something, presumably another of her diary entries. Chandler couldn't blame her though; no one listened to any of Ms. Fleming's lectures, especially if they were about whatever 60's shit she grew up believing.

_"If Veronica were here, there wouldn't be a problem." Duke sighed. "She'd just forge a note and we'd be out of class in no time."_

Duke's words echoed in Chandler's head. Heather did have a point. Veronica's talent in forgery was exceptional. She could mimic someone's handwriting perfectly in the same time she could write her own.

With a talent like that, well, who knows what you could get away with?

She was honestly surprised that Veronica didn't attempt to humiliate her using said talent after she had threatened Veronica by telling the entire school of her "threesome" with Kurt and Ram. It was either because she was a coward, or she actually had the decency to show her some respect after giving her Draino as a wakeup call. Possibly both.

The lunch bell rang, and Chandler walked out to go find the other two. However, there was a huge crowd in the hallway, and in the middle was none other than the Plastics. But that wasn't exactly why there was a crowd.

They were all laughing at Veronica, who looked like she had tripped. the brunette frowned, stood up, picked up her things and left.

Heather smiled to herself. _Now this I can work with._

After all, the enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?


	4. Heather Chandler and Regina George

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? That looks absolutely horrible on her!"

"This costs nearly $200! Do you have any better ideas?"

Regina and Cady had gone to the mall to buy another set of clothes, but they happened to bump into Heather Chandler that day, who was criticizing everything Cady and Regina picked.

"For starters, you can give her some jeans, she can't even wear the skirts properly." Heather said.

Cady frowned."But we're only allowed to wear pants on Fridays..." 

"That was never a rule." Regina interrupted. "Besides, I don't need any advice for what clothes I buy. Especially from you Heather. You wear the color red everyday." 

"At least it's not the color _pink_. You four look like could attend Barbie's princess charm school wearing that."

"At least I don't look like my clothes were stained with period blood."

"Um, guys?" Cady tried to grab the attention of the two, but they just kept arguing.

"At least I have the decency to buy clothes that aren't all the same color!"

"At least I actually had a chance with the quarterback, unlike you."

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to drink drain cleaner."

Heather gasped. "You're really going there huh? At least I didn't get hit by a bus!"

Regina glared at her. "At least I survived."

"It's more dangerous to drink poison bitch."

"At least I could keep myself clean of puke."

"At least I could actually keep my skirt on while dancing."

"At least it wasn't my fault it fell off in the first place."

"Really? Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you actually read the back of the Kalteen bar."

Poor Cady silently put back the clothes and watched as the 2 blondes continued to bicker. Thankfully, Veronica saw the commotion and went over to stop it.

"Okay, Regina, Heather, we all get it. You two are both mythic bitches who pick fights with others in order to inflate your ego, but you two changed, right?" Veronica said with a tight smile. "So let's drop this argument and agree that what Cady actually needs is a jacket. I haven't seen her wear one since the beginning of school."

Veronica grabbed a zip-up hoodie and handed it to Cady. "Black goes with any color, so you can wear this over anything you want."

"Please Veronica, the only reason why you approve of black is because your boyfriend wears that stupid trenchcoat all the time." Heather scoffed.

Regina smirked. "I'm going to have to agree with Heather on that one Veronica. Don't forget the fact you actually wear his coat to school on Mondays."

Veronica blushed slightly. "Okay, that's irrelevant. You both agreed on something for once though."

"I guess we did. Let's just call it a truce then." Regina held out her hand to Heather.

"Fine. Truce. But you better find that girl some decent clothes." Heather shook Regina's hand. "She's like Veronica, she can't accessorize for shit."

"Hey!" Veronica took offense. "Anyway, we better get going. See ya guys around."

The four went their separate ways and there was peace between Regina and Heather Chandler...

For now, that is.


	5. My Face is Your Face But On a Different Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Textfic time! :D
> 
> (Bear with me I suck with nicknames)
> 
> Veronica: SheriffRonnie  
Heather Mcnamara: Hufflepuff Heather  
Heather Duke: Elphaba  
Heather Chandler: Heater Candle  
JD: JD  
Janis: PicassoLikesPizza

** _8:03 PM_ **

**Hufflepuff Heather: **Have any of you realized how Janis and Veronica look alike? Like uncannily alike?

**JD:** Now that you think about it... yeah. I guess we were so caught up in things that we didn't notice

**PicassoLikesPizza:** Jokes on you. Me and Veronica realized it from the start. I mean who doesn't recognize their own face?

**Heater Candle: **Well you two both have horrible taste in clothing. Also who tf set my nickname? 

**SheriffRonnie: **That would be me teaching you not to insult my clothing choices. No one wears short skirts in winter, Heather.

**Heater Candle:** At least it's better than what you wore on the first day of school. That outfit looked like absolute shit

**Elphaba:** I demand an explanation for my nickname. Now.

**PicassoLikesPizza: **It's because your former bitchiness defies gravity

**Elphaba: **...

**Elphaba:** I'm not sure whether to get mad at you or applaud you

**SheriffRonnie:** **_@PicassoLikesPizza_ **I just nicknamed her that because they are both green, but that works too.

**SheriffRonnie:** Also, basically my face is your face but on a different body.

**Hufflepuff Heather:** Weird flex but ok

**SheriffRonnie:** This is coming from a person who said, and I quote: "If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves."

**JD: **They both have the same level of snark that's for sure

**JD:** But only Ronnie would use perfect punctuation and grammar in texting

**Heater Candle:** Veroncia this isnt english class.

**SheriffRonnie: **How dare you misspell my name. I was your friend, Heather.

**Heater Candle:** God Veronica we're TEXTING it happens all the time! It doesn't help that you were the only Heather not named Heather!

** _1:10 AM_ **

**SheriffRonnie:** Yo can anyone lend me their notes in History tomorrow? Thanks.

**PicassoLikesPizza: **Gladly. But why tf are you awake

**PicassoLikesPizza:** It's 1 in the morning. There is school later

**JD: **Well wouldn't you like to answer that Ronnie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**PicassoLikesPizza:**...bruh wtf

**SheriffRonnie:** ...

**SheriffRonnie:** JD, Right you said you liked dinosaurs?

**JD:** Um...yeah?

_ **SheriffRonnie set JD's nickname to DiboTheGiftDragon™** _

**SheriffRonnie:** I'VE BEEN THROUGH YOUR YOUTUBE HISTORY JASON DON'T SCREW WITH ME

**DiboTheGiftDragon™: **.....sHIT

**PicassoLikesPizza: **eXpOsEd BiTch haha

**PicassoLikesPizza:** Veronica you are now my 2nd favorite person next to Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I swear this fic is on crack...  
~I̶F̶ ̶I̶ ̶S̶T̶O̶P̶P̶E̶D̶ ̶S̶M̶O̶K̶I̶N̶G̶ ̶C̶R̶A̶C̶K̶


	6. Vodka Gets You Drunk You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "PLZ let there be one where they are all drunk af"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica: SheriffRonnie  
Heather Mcnamara: Hufflepuff Heather  
Heather Duke: Elphaba   
Heather Chandler: Heater Candle  
JD: DiboTheGiftDragon™  
Janis: PicassoLikesPizza

**PicassoLikesPizza: **JD  
**PicassoLikesPizza: **JD HELP

**DiboTheGiftDragon™:** what Janis

**PicassoLikesPizza: **I may or may not have invited Veronica over to hang out  
**PicassoLikesPizza: **and the Heathers may or may not have also come uninvited   
**PicassoLikesPizza:** and Heather Chandler may or may not have brought 5 bottles of vodka

**Elphaba: **JD GET OVER HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR DRUNK GIRLFRIEND

**SheriffRonnie: **SHUT UP HEATHER I AIN'T DRUNK UR DRUNK   
**SheriffRonnie: **I ONLY DRANK VODKA

**Elphaba: **VODKA GETS YOU DRUNK YOU IDIOT

**Heater Candle: **YALL STOP USING ALL CAPS

**Elphaba: **DONT BE A HYPOCRITE HEATHER

**Heater Candle: **SHUT UP HEATHER

**Elphaba: **U SHUT UP

**Heater Candle: **NO U

**PicassoLikesPizza:** ._.

**SheriffRonnie added Regina George, Gretchen Wieners, Karen Smith, and Cady Heron**

**DiboTheGiftDragon™: **Veronica this was supposed to be just the Heathers + you, me and Janis

**SheriffRonnie: **Bish you cant tell me what to do  
**SheriffRonnie: **also luv u JD ❤️❤️❤️

**Elphaba: **what the actual fuck

**DiboTheGiftDragon™: **who gave you the right to judge us Shrek?

**PicassoLikesPizza: **LMAO

**Regina: **what the frick is this place

**Heater Candle: **my candy store bitch

**SheriffRonnie: **WELCOME TO HELL  
**SheriffRonnie:** ENJOY YOUR STAY

**Hufflepuff Heather: **JD what's taking you so long?

**DiboTheGiftDragon™: **I didn't know where Janis's apartment was  
**DiboTheGiftDragon™: **also how are you not drunk Heather

**Hufflepuff Heather: **Simple. I didn't drink

**PicassoLikesPizza: **you're too late they just left   
**PicassoLikesPizza: **Chandler drove her and Duke to a 7-11 to buy corn nuts

**DiboTheGiftDragon™: **fuck

**Cady: **um... Can you guys not swear so much? My parents check my phone every now and then and they might see this

**Elphaba: **fuck you

**Heater Candle: **well fuck me gently with a chainsaw I don't give a shit about what your parents say

**SheriffRonnie: **fuck fuck fuckity fucc

**PicassoLikesPizza removed Cady from the group**

**PicassoLikesPizza: **No Cady, no problem

**DiboTheGiftDragon™:** RONNIE THERE ARE AROUND 15 7-11S IN SHERWOOD WHERE ARE YOU

**Gretchen: **why am I here again?

**Karen: 🤔🐒**

**PicassoLikesPizza removed Regina, Gretchen, and Karen from the group**

**PicassoLikesPizza: **Im done with this shit

**Elphaba: **SCREEEEEE


	7. You Make My Balls So Blue

Veronica groaned as she started editing her latest video. Heather Chandler found out about the web series and how it was slowly gaining popularity. Of course, her egotistical ass wanted in on the project and began sending her various videos and Veronica had been trying her best to incorporate them into the story.

This particular video, although it was from Chandler, didn't have her in it.

The first thing Veronica was greeted with when she clicked on the link was Ram's voice.

_"Heyyyyy, ronicaaaaaaa~"_

Music started playing and Kurt joined in.

_"You make my balls so blue-"_

Veronica slammed her laptop shut. "Nope, I'm done with this shit."

"Everything okay Ronnie?" JD walked into the room with two slushies in hand. He set down the coke flavored one next to Veronica.

"Kurt and Ram are being horny assholes, as usual. Though, the fact that they are always together for shit like this makes you question their sexuality." She said.

JD snorted. "I'm betting all of Bud's money that they're gay. Or at least bisexual."

He leaned in for a quick kiss, but Veronica pulled away. "I don't wanna do this anymore! Heather is being so annoying!" 

"Veronica, darling, don't let Heather stop you from working on this. In fact, why don't we edit this so that it looks like they are singing this to each other?" He grinned.

Veronica smiled back. "That would be so very."


	8. The Sorting Hat

"You called us all here, just to go through an effing personality test?" Regina said.

Veronica frowned. "For your information, this is the official sorting hat test from Pottermore, meaning if you were to actually attend Hogwarts, this would be the house you're in."

It was a Friday night, and Veronica decided to once again invite everyone over to her house. That includes the Heathers, The Plastics, JD, Martha, Janis, Damian, and Cady. However, Aaron Samuels came too upon Cady's request. While Veronica didn't really have a problem with that, it was already hard enough to entertain 10 guests at once; she didn't need to take care of another one. Veronica however, wasn't one to give up so easily. Her solution? Making everyone take the Pottermore Sorting Hat quiz. 

Veronica searched up the website on everyone's phone, tablet, etc. "So I'm guessing everyone here has either read or watched Harry Potter."

Everyone except Regina and Aaron nodded. 

Damian, Janis, JD, Martha, and Heather Mcnamara looked at the two in shock. "What kind of a rock have you been living under?" They all asked in unison.

"I've seen my friends watch the movie." Aaron said. "Never saw the entire thing though."

Cady grabbed his hand. "I could show you sometime."

"I'm not a fan of reading." Regina said. "Besides, who wants to watch kids fly around on brooms while saying Abracadabra?"

Damian gasped. "She did not just lowkey insult Harry Potter like that." 

"Ironically, Avada Kedavra is the Killing Curse." JD said.

"Does that mean you haven't ever seen A Very Potter Musical? C'mon, it was amazing!" Mcnamara added. Janis and Damian nodded in agreement.

"Right, right, we get it guys." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Do you at least know about the Hogwarts houses?" She asked. 

"No." Regina said. Aaron simply shook his head. 

Veronica stared at them blankly. "OK then, in a nutshell, there are 4 houses, each representing a different trait. Gryffindors are known for courage, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuffs are known for loyalty, patience, hard work, fair-play, honesty, and tolerance. Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence, wit, cleverness, creativity, and wisdom. Last but not least, Slytherins are known for their ambition, leadership, cunning, determination, and resourcefulness."

"Okay, but why are we doing this again?" Regina asked, half-complaining. 

Veronica sent her a glare. "Because it's fun, and you get to wear the house colors after." 

Veronica pulled out a large bag which contained four different colored scarves. "The test only takes a couple minutes, and you have to answer with the first thing that comes to mind." 

"Enough babbling Veronica. Let's get this over and done with." Chandler complained. 

5 minutes passed, and everyone was ready to share results. Damian and Janis even found an old hat to complete the experience. 

"Obviously," Veronica said while putting on the blue-bronze scarf and "sorting hat". "I'm a Ravenclaw. No surprise there."

"There is a reason why my name is Hufflepuff Heather, y'know." Heather Mcnamara said. "It was fun taking the test again though!"

"I'm a snake baby. Slytherin for the win!" Heather Duke said while grabbing the green and silver scarf. 

"Please, Gryffindor is obviously the more superior house." Heather Chandler scoffed while putting on her own red and gold scarf. "The 3 main characters were Gryffindor for prick's sake."

"Irrelevant." Duke said. "Slytherins are smarter, kind of like Ravenclaws, but with more ambition." 

"Shut up Heather." Chandler muttered. 

"Should I be surprised or not that you four got your respective colors?" Cady asked. 

"Nope." Veronica said. 

Martha grabbed a black and yellow scarf. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" 

"Don't be ashamed Martha!" Mcnamara said, sitting beside her. "Hufflepuff pride! Let's go!" 

"Count me in!" Damian joined the two. 

"Okay, me next. Slytherin of course!" Janis grinned. 

JD put on a green scarf. "Slytherin as well. I guess I'm housemates with Duke and Janis now."

"I knew it!" Janis said. "All hail Lord Voldemort!"

At that, everyone burst out laughing. 

"They definitely have a lot in common. " Veronica said, still laughing. "Especially the emo edgy thing." 

"Excuse me," JD said, feigning offense. "At least I have a nose. Didn't Voldemort also have a diary though?" 

Veronica went quiet at that statement, while JD's expression morphed into a smirk. 

"Alright. I'm a Gryffindor!" Cady said, breaking the silence. "How 'bout you, babe?" 

"Ravenclaw, but the test asked me to choose between that and Hufflepuff." Aaron shrugged. 

"That's called a Hatstall. Supposedly, it's a pretty rare case." Heather Duke said. 

"I'm a Hufflepuff too!" Gretchen said. "How about you, Karen?" 

"Oh, I got Ravenclaw." Karen said nonchalantly. 

"Ravenclaw?" Everyone gaped at her. 

"But how?" Janis asked. 

"Dunno, I just took the test and that's my result." The blonde shrugged. 

"I mean, there was Luna Lovegood, so it's not entirely impossible?" Heather Duke suggested. 

"Whatever you geeks, I'm Slytherin." Regina said. "I gotta admit though, I like the color of this scarf." 

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it Regina?" Gretchen asked. 

"It was fine, I guess."

"You said you've never watched the movie right?" Martha grabbed several packs of microwave popcorn. "Veronica has all of them!" 

"I guess we still have time for a movie or two." Veronica said. 

They all spent the rest of the afternoon watching Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone. Aaron ended up liking the movie very much, and Regina herself even said it "wasn't bad". Duke and JD protested that the books were way better, however. 

In short, it was a good afternoon for a group of foes turned friends. 


End file.
